


It Happened One Night

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 30 day color challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bottom!Cas, Flirting, M/M, Smut, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Dean zeros in on Cas in a bar, but get more than he bargained for.





	

Dean stood in his usual spot, leaning against the bar at the end closest to the pool tables. He was nursing a beer, having just thrown back a shot. Benny came strolling up.

 

“How’s it hangin’ tonight. Bro?”

 

Dean laughed, “Low and a little to the right, thanks. What’s new, Benny?”

 

They chatted about work and cars and music… pretty much the usual shit.

 

The front door opened and Dean glanced up, In walked a pretty redhead, a short goofy-looking guy and then, the most gorgeous man Dean had ever seen. They were woefully out of place in this dive and Dean wondered if they took a wrong turn somewhere or were just slumming for the night.

 

The Vermillion Room was a real dive. Dean had once asked Benny why this place, which was a real dive in a bad section of town, had a classy name like The Vermillion Room. Benny told him, laughing, that when he bought the place, the former owner put it in the contract that he could never change the name. The guy had named it for his dead wife’s favorite color.

 

“And from what I heard,” Benny added, “the wife was a complete bitch.” 

 

They both got a good laugh out of that.

  
  
  


Dean watched the trio grab a booth on the other side of the pool tables. The redhead walked up to the bar and got three long necks from Benny. Dean gave her credit, she had balls. 

 

Then she and the short dude began to play a game of pool. The pretty one just sat in the booth watching and drinking his beer. Dean decided to give it a try. After all, nothing ventured, no one in his bed, right?

 

Dean strolled over to the booth. He leaned casually on the wall and watched the two begin a game.

 

“You don’t play?” Dean didn’t actually look a the pretty one.

 

The guy looked up at him, though. “I don’t know how. Figured I’d just watch.”

 

Dean looked down at him, and was blown away by his eyes. They were a startling color of blue, unlike any Dean had seen before.    
  
“Wanna learn? I’d be happy to teach you.”

 

The guy looked up at him, and the edges of his mouth curled up in a very seductive smirk. His eyes were sparkling. 

 

“Sure, big guy. Teach me all your tricks.” Dean nearly swallowed his tongue.   
  
A quarter in the table and two sticks in hand, Dean racked the balls up and walked to the other end of the table where Cas (they had introduced each other) was waiting. Dean sidled up behind him and showed him how to hold the stick. Then he gently pushed Cas to bend over the table.   
  
Dean got right up against Cas’ ass and bent over him. He put each of his hands over Cas’ hands and helped him line up his shot. They pulled back together and broke.   
  
Balls scattered and a stripe went in. Dean smiled at Cas, still plastered against him. “You’ve got stripes, beautiful.”

 

Cas grinned and said, “So, do I have a shot?” Dean leered and said, “Oh yeah you do.”

 

They slowly cleared the table. It took a lot longer than normal because they were rubbing up against each other with every shot. Dean had a raging hard on and really wanted it taken care of. 

 

He turned to Cas and said, “What about us taking a trip into a stall?”

 

Cas laughed merrily. “Sorry, big guy. If anyone wants a piece of  _ this _ ,” and here he ran his hands seductively down his body, “they have to at least buy me dinner,”

 

Dean growled. He thought about it and looked at Cas, those sparkling blue eyes and the hair that looked like he’d just gotten fucked. 

 

Cas friends were ready to go.

 

“Fuck, Okay, beautiful, let me take you out to dinner tomorrow.” Looked like the only action he was getting tonight was with his own hand.

 

Cas grabbed a napkin off the bar and wrote down his address and phone number. He handed it to Dean and said, “On second thought, I think I’ll cook for you. Be there at seven.”   
  
He put his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him then turned and left with his friends.

 

Benny stood against the bar smiling. “Stuck out, huh, stud?”

 

Dean smiled and said, “Not exactly, Benny my boy. Not exactly.”

  
  
  


Dean looked down at Cas. He groaned out, “Goddamn you feel good on my cock, beautiful…”

 

He was balls deep in Cas, who had his legs tightly wrapped around Dean’s hips and his ankles locked.    
  


Cas smiled and said, “Oh, I’m the best you’ll ever have, big guy.” Then he grunted as Dean hit his prostate again. “Oh…. it’s good…. Fuck.”

 

It was their third go-around. Dean thought he might die but what a way to go. Cas was the power bottom from hell. 

 

Then Cas moaned out, “Ooohh gonna cum big Daddy…” and he squirted. It was not as much as he had before but then again, Dean was surprised either of them had anything left in them.

 

Cas tightened down on Dean again and made Dean cum…. Again. Dean gasped and then groaned out, “Fuck, Cas… holy…”

 

Dean rolled off Cas and pulled off the condom, dropping it in the trash can.

 

“Christ, Cas, I gotta take a nap, you’re wearing me out.”

 

Cas just giggled.

  
  


Thus began the epic love affair between Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak. It will filled with fun and amazing, down and dirty sex. And it lasted forever.

 


End file.
